After a user applies a caller ID detection service, which is also known as caller number display service, a phone number of a caller will display on a screen of a mobile phone when the phone is answered. The user may decide whether to answer the phone according to the incoming call number. The mobile phone will utilize this function to store automatically the received or missed incoming call numbers for the user to query.
With the continuous development of the caller ID detection service and the continuous popularization of mobile communication, more and more phone numbers are stored in a mobile phone by people. Only when an incoming call number is exactly a number which has been stored in the mobile phone, the user name of the number which is previously stored by the user can be displayed on the screen of the mobile phone such that the user can recognize it easily. Thus, the following two problems will occur: first, the user can not recognize easily identity of a caller with a number not stored in the user's mobile phone; second, when the user changes his number, he must inform his relatives and friends of the new changed number by group sending short messages or other manners, which brings great inconvenience to the user.
At present, the first problem can be solved in a manner that the user alias is sent to a called terminal together with a calling number and is displayed. For example, the alias is registered in a permanent storage of the calling phone; calling party number display restriction is set in the calling phone; calling information is prepared in the calling phone at any time; in the calling phone, the alias is inserted into a sub-address unit of the calling information; and the calling information is sent from the calling phone to the called phone. For the called phone, calling party number display is set in the called phone; the calling information into which the alias is inserted in the sub-address information unit is received; and in the called phone, the alias is read from the sub-address information unit and displayed.
Although the technical scheme may transmit the user alias to the called party through a call sub-address to display it, the premise of implementing this function is that the calling party sets calling party number display restriction and the called party sets calling party number display, that is, any user may impersonate others to call as long as he sets the calling party number display restriction in his phone and the alias, which brings certain hidden trouble to security of user calling, because the called terminal does not verify the alias.
Solutions for the second problem have not yet been proposed presently.